Mi pato-tortuga
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Un pequeño momento Boleska. Bolin esperando a Eska para una cita en Halloween ¿Ella llegará o lo dejara plantado? Este es un fic para Humpty y una locura personal por Halloween.


**Capítulo Único.**

**Es mí pato tortuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclairmer: <strong>todos los derechos de _Avatar: Legend of Korra_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Avisos:** AU y seguramente un poco, muy poquito, OoC. Eso si un montón de personajes con edades cambiadas y un poco de Makorra de incógnito en este Boleska. Digamos que Bolín y Eska tienen unos diecisiete y Mako y Korra unos doce.

"Yo luché contra este fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"

Fic #1 propuesto por Humpty Dumpty Dhu :)

* * *

><p>Bolín lleva ya más de quince minutos ahí parado y ella no llegaba. La mayoría de las personas que pasaban a su lado reían descaradamente y otras más amables incluso le habían echado un dulce a su calabaza diciéndole que aunque ya estaba grande para eso se veía muy bien, incluso un par de chicas le guiñaron coquetamente y deslizaron a su calabaza su numero telefónico en lugar de un dulce. El chico suspiro y miro el gran reloj de la calle marcar las 8:17 y dio un suspiro, su hermano menor Mako que había estado correteando con su disfraz de Espíritu azul le jalo un "ala" y pregunto desesperanzado.<p>

-¿Por que no llegan?

Bolín estaba igual de confundido pero a su hermanito solo pudo sonreirle y decirle.

-Seguro llegan pronto.

Mako confiado sonrió y volvió a correr por la calle pidiendo dulces.

-Que lindo me encantan los hombres sensibles- susurro a su lado una voz sexy.

Bolin nervioso volteo y se encontró con una pelirroja con un disfraz poco identificable del que solo logro distinguir que era muy revelador.

-Hola Ginger -dijo con falsa amabilidad.

Lo que le faltaba primero Eska lo planta y ahora Ginger lo acosa, y para colmo estaba vestido de pato-tortuga el 31 de Octubre. ¿Qué, por que? pues obviamente por que su fría novia se lo había pedido-ordenado el obviamente se había negado pero luego fue sobornado y extorsionado por su novia y su hermanito, que formaron una cruel alianza pues esta le prometió que si lograba que Bolín usara el disfraz de pato-tortuga ella llevaría a su primita Korra y pedirían dulces juntos... cosa que hasta el momento no pasaba. Bolín solo esperaba que no los plantara a ambos pues la chica era impredecible.

-...¿por que tan sólito?- preguntó Ginger con un tono más fuerte de lo habitual, al parecer ella había estado hablando y el no la había escuchado.

-Yo... este...¿que decías?- preguntó Bolin tratando de retomar el hilo pero no lo logro y dejo de intentarlo cuando entre la multitud capto un par de cabelleras castañas sospechosamente parecidas.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Eska y Desna caminar tranquilamente con Korra adelantándose emocionada, la pequeña tenía un disfraz de Dama pintada y los gemelos al parecer venían de Tui y La. Bolin quedo prendado del disfraz de Eska que resaltaba su hermosa figura generalmente escondida en la ropa holgada que usaba, el blanco contrastaba con su piel morena y para Bolin era la chica mas sexy sin llegar a ser vulgar...como cierta chica que tenía al lado y que se había acercado demasiado durante su distracción.

-No puedo creer que no me pongas atención por ella - reclamó la pelirroja- ademas solo haces mal tercio- dijo maliciosa dispuesta a besar la mejilla de Bolín solo para provocar problemas.

Pero la pelirroja no logro su cometido, a una velocidad que pareció sobrehumana Eska estaba entre ella y Bolin acribillando a la pelirroja con la mirada.

- Lo sentimos es un trió muy exclusivo- dijo totalmente seria la morena, la pelirroja indignada dio si ultima mirada envenenada y se fue.

Bolin suspiro y Eska volteo a mal mirarlo a él esta vez.

-No puedo dejarte solo ni cinco minutos.

-Fueron veinte- se quejo Bolín con un adorable puchero.

-¿Y en solo veinte veinte se te olvido que eres mío?- pregunto ella jalando la parte delantera del disfraz. Bolín era todo un pato-tortuga con su caparazón y su gorro que imitaba una cabeza de pato que se fue de lado cuando Eska lo jalo más fuerte para besarlo.

-Eso no lo olvido nunca- contesto Bolín totalmente sonrojado cuando el beso termino.

-Así me gusta mi pato-tortuga- dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha y maliciosa mientras acomodaba el gorro.

- Hey chicos esto no fue mi idea y no voy a hacerme cargo de eso- hablo Desna rompiendo el momento mientras señalaba como Mako y Korra corrían por la calle con el exceso de azúcar en las venas.

Bolín dio un suspiro resignado y acerco a calmar a los niños que en lugar de hacerle caso querían unirlo a sus juegos y correteos.

-¿En serio esta es tu idea de una noche divertida?-preguntó aburrido Desna a su gemela.

-Hice que mi novio se vistiera de pato tortuga y me esperara por veinte minutos en la calle- dijo ella como si nada pero de pronto los hermanos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Disfruta tu noche hermana yo acabo de ver una chica muy sexy vestida de Raava.

-¡Eska, Eska!- grito Korra mientras Desna se perdía en la multitud -¡Tenemos, tenemos, tenemos que ir a la otra calle hay un señor dando oso-ornitorrincos de gomita!- decía la niña mientras la jalaba.

Eska miro a Korra que la arrastraba y como Bolin y Mako ya las esperaban del otro lado de la calle y a pesar de odiar los dulces y las multitudes no se le ocurría otra mejor forma de pasar su noche.

.

~Fin~

.

Notas finales.

Por si alguien lo olvido o no sabe Tui y La son los peces del estanque de los espíritus del Polo norte. Tui es el blanco y el espíritu de la luna mientras que La es el negro y es el espíritu del océano.

Bueno como mencione antes esta historia es para Humpty que la pidió en el Estruendo de la tierra VII del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin! y espero cumpla con todos los requerimientos (y te guste)... es que no se si esto cuente como humor pero espero que si :) de todos modos estoy planeando otro Boleska por que este me quedo muy corto y si Tui y La lo permiten lo subiré antes del domingo *.*/


End file.
